hindsight
by innuendoblues
Summary: Sem tradução para a língua portuguesa, hindsight é o nome dado para a percepção atrasada do que devia ter sido feito. --fluffy ficlet-- ----primeiro lugar no I Challenge de Ficlets do Fórum 6V--


**hindsight**

"_Let's do some living after we die"_

Se perguntassem a ele quando foi que Bellatrix entrou em sua vida, não saberia responder. Desde que podia se lembrar ela estava lá, em jantares de família e em visitas em dias quentes.

Se perguntassem a ele quando foi que começou a detestar jantares de família e visitas em dias quentes, não saberia responder. Desde que podia se lembrar tinha vontade de desarrumar a gravatinha e jogar os sapatos longe, e depois sair correndo, derrubando os vasos de flores.

* * *

Bellatrix podia dizer quando ele passou a existir, quando aprendeu a caminhar, quando começou a balbuciar nomes e quando tomou consciência de quem ela era. Lembrava bem de quando deixaram que ela segurasse o bebê no colo.

Era uma coisinha pequena, tão pequena que podia sumir em seus braços. Tentou ajeitá-lo em suas mãos e ficou encarando o rostinho da criança. Não tinha os olhos abertos ainda. O que tinha na cabeça eram ralos fiozinhos pretos. Não era um bebê bonito. Bebês bonitos nem existiam.

* * *

Sirius podia fazer quanto esforço quisesse, só podia se lembrar de vagas cenas. Sua prima mais velha zombando da gravatinha de uso obrigatório em visitas de verão. O dia em que a viu encostando a boca na boca daquele garoto alto que sentara ao seu lado no jantar. O fato de ter achado nojento. Eles tinham acabado de jantar, e Sirius pensou que o garoto alto devia estar cheirando a camarão.

Lembrava de não ter voltado a comer camarão depois daquele pensamento.

Lembrava de uma vez ter corrido pela casa dos tios, um dos sapatos perdido em algum dos cômodos, procurando Bellatrix. Tentava não lembrar disso, mas lembrava de idolatrá-la.

Lembrava de ter achado cerejas em cima da mesa da sala de jantar e lembrava de não alcançá-las. Ficou na ponta dos pés por vários minutos e suas mãozinhas não alcançavam nada além que poucos centímetros da toalha fina. Lembrava de Bellatrix entrar na sala de jantar naquela hora e rir da cena.

"Quer ajuda?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, compenetrado.

Ela empurrou a cesta para mais longe e saiu da sala, rindo e ajustando a fita no cabelo.

Lembrava de ter conseguido vencer o medo de ficar em pé na cadeira alta da sala de jantar e conseguir alcançar as cerejas. Comeu quantas pôde; certamente deviam ter um gosto melhor que camarão.

* * *

Bellatrix podia dizer tudo que lembrava de todas as cenas bobas de Sirius. Dos puxões de cabelo, de quando ele tentava desamarrar a parte de trás do vestido dela e saía correndo para não ser azarado.

Mas o tempo passou e as memórias mais infantis se perderam, e tudo que podia ver era um adolescente mimado e rebelde.

Que roubara um beijo dela quando tinha apenas seis anos.

* * *

Com a boca cheia de cerejas e as mãos meladas, pensou num jeito simples de conseguir sua atenção.

Aos seis anos, Sirius não era muito engenhoso. Nem trinta anos depois conseguiu sê-lo. Limitou-se a puxar a saia do vestidinho cor-de-rosa e deixá-lo engordurado.

"Vá lavar essas malditas mãos!"

Quando ela se abaixou para ajeitar a saia suja, ele tentou encostar os lábios vermelhinhos e inchados na boca dela, como se lembrava de ter visto.

Não tinha gosto de nada, mas esperou que ela sentisse gosto de cereja.

* * *

Em Azkaban tinha-se muito tempo para pensar nas coisas, desde que não fossem doces. Memórias de beijos de cereja seriam barradas por esse pré-requisito, mas por alguma razão ela podia lembrar.

Tantas décadas mais tarde, achou que lembrava do dia do roçar de lábios infantil porque fora ridículo. Mas os dementadores a faziam pensar que lembrava daquilo porque empurrara a criancinha e gritara com ela.

Se não tivessem sido crianças por tão pouco tempo, teria sido diferente?

* * *

Não sabia o que fazer com os lábios encostados nos da prima. Nem estavam de fato juntos. Ele precisou puxá-la pelo cabelo para que seus rostos continuassem próximos, e o máximo que conseguiu foi um encontro rápido.

Ela o empurrou.

"Seu idiota! Largue o meu cabelo! E você vai se arrepender por ter feito isso com o meu vestido!"

Ela saiu e o barulho de seus pés no chão eram altos. Ele a seguiu com o olhar e achou que o fato de ela só ter reclamado do cabelo puxado e do vestido melado de cereja era sinal de que realmente fora melhor que camarão.

* * *

Pararam de se ver em jantares e em visitas no verão. Com o tempo, pararam de se ver. Esqueceram das brincadeiras de criança, das corridas pela casa, das tentativas de chamar a atenção, e esqueceram-se aos poucos de como tudo começara.

Mas era óbvio como começara, não era? Eram da mesma família, tiveram a mesma infância, e, depois de muitos anos, quando ele tornou a vê-la, pensou que não tivera mesmo gosto de nada, mas devia ter tido gosto de cereja.


End file.
